Daddy's Little Princess
by roque872002
Summary: "Daddy? Does Mommy still love me?" Jack comforts his daughter in the middle of the night. S/J. CHAPTER 2: Mommy's Little Angel
1. Daddy's Little Princess

**Title: Daddy's Little Princess**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: K**

**Season: Atlantis S4**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack**

**Summary: "Daddy? Does Mommy still love me?" Jack comforts his daughter in the middle of the night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them *cries* I'm just borrowing them.**

**Authors note: Very short fic, only about 500 words or so. Wrote this on my phone while I was in the chemo ward waiting on Mum getting her treatment (herceptin, not chemo) before I left her to talking everyone's ears off.**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own**

**SJSJSJSJ**

Jack groaned as he rolled on to his side. Something was tugging forcefully at his arm. He opened his eyes reluctantly. He was tired, it had been a long and boring day with endless meetings involving things he didn't care about. The room was dark. It was still night. He should still have been asleep.

His eyes slowly focussed on the large red digital numbers on the clock by his bed. 03:16. What had woken him again?

His arm was tugged on again. Oh yeah. He cast his sleepy eyes downwards as he peered at the side of the bed.

"Daddy?" a small voice asked.

"Hey Princess," Jack said, his voice thick with sleep. "What are you doing up?"

"Had a bad dream, Daddy. Can I stay with you?" she asked as she held his large hand with both of her small ones.

"Of course," he said, as he pulled his tiny three year old daughter up on to the bed beside him and rolled over so she was lying in the middle of the bed. He pulled her to him and held her tight.

"Love you Daddy," she said as she snuggled into his chest, her blonde curls tickling his chin.

"I love you too Princess," he smiled and kissed her head.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Mommy still love me?" she asked softly.

"Of course she does," he said, concerned.

"When is she coming home?" she asked as she balled up his t-shirt in her small fists. He could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Soon Princess, soon," he told her as he rubbed her back in small circles.

"I miss her," she said as Jack felt her begin to shake with the tears she could no longer hold back. Her nightmares were always the same. She was scared she would never see her mother again because she didn't love her anymore.

"I know baby. I do too," Jack replied as he kissed her head again. "And I know that Mommy misses you too."

"Promise?"

"Promise. She'll be home before you know it. Try and get some sleep Princess."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can we get ice cream tomorrow? And go to the park? And feed the ducks?"

"I'm sure we can manage that," he smiled and squeezed her gently to him.

"Night Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too Princess."

A few minutes later he felt her breathing even out. He knew she was asleep again. He looked down at the mass of blonde curls lying against his chest, her small hands still fisted up in his t-shirt.

He couldn't wait until his wife came home. He hated that their daughter felt so alone. He spent as much time with her as he could, but she needed her mother.

He was glad that she would be home within the next few days.

They both needed her there to keep them grounded and loved.

He knew that his wife was desperate to see their daughter again too.

"We miss you Sam," he whispered into the night.


	2. Mommy's Little Angel

**Title: Mommy's Little Angel**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack**

**Summary: Sam comes home to her family**

**Dedication: To Tel nok shock and RhizOneill, who requested that I write a sequel. I hope you like.**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

**SJSJSJSJ**

Sam quietly but quickly walked up the steps to the house that she shared with her husband and daughter. It was late and she knew they would both be in bed.

She had gotten home from her command on Atlantis a lot earlier than she had expected. She had been told almost immediately after stepping through the 'gate that she was being replaced.

Happiness far outweighed her disappointment. She was finally getting to see her little angel again.

Slipping the key into the lock she turned it to the right and heard the lock click back.

Smiling she silently let herself into the house. She placed her bags on the couch as she slid her feet out of her shoes and shrugged out of her jacket. She left them where they lay. She would tidy up later.

As quietly as she could she walked up the stairs, pulling the hair tie from her hair as she did. She let it fall and hang around her shoulders.

Softly she pushed her daughters bedroom door open. She frowned. She wasn't there.

She closed the door behind her again.

Turning around, she crept down the hall. Opening the door to the bedroom she shared with her husband she stepped inside and immediately saw his form under the covers.

She smiled to herself. She couldn't wait for him to wrap her in his arms. It had been far too long since he had held her.

But she still didn't know where their daughter was.

Carefully walking around the room as she stripped herself of her clothes and pulled on one of her husbands t-shirts, she found her daughter.

Snuggled deeply and securely in her fathers arms.

Sam couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

Sliding into bed she stroked her daughters soft long blonde hair. Then her husbands bare arm. It felt so good to touch them both again. She couldn't believe she was finally home.

She watched with a smile on her face as her husband began to wake. Sleepy brown eyes connected with equally sleepy blue eyes.

Jack glanced from his wife to his daughter and back again. He smirked at her.

His little Princess was going to get a surprise when she woke up!

"Hey," he whispered as she leaned over for a kiss.

"Hey," she whispered back as she laced her fingers through his.

"I wasn't expecting you home for another few days," he said as he squeezed her fingers.

"They decided just to keep me here after the meeting with the IOA. They didn't see the point in sending me back for a few days apparently. John can handle the city until my replacement gets there."

"We're glad you're home," he nodded towards the little girl in his arms.

"I am too," she said as she kissed her daughters cheek. "She been here all night?"

"No. She had a nightmare and crawled in beside me."

"Same one?" Sam asked sadly.

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

"I don't care what they say. I'm not leaving her again."

"She'll love that," Jack smiled. He knew that Sam would work things out and get stationed on Earth for the foreseeable future.

"Mommy?" a small sleepy voice said.

"I'm here baby," Sam replied as her little girl turned towards her and latched on to the t-shirt she was wearing before falling asleep again.

Sam wrapped her daughter in her arms and turned around in bed so that her back was against Jack's chest. She sighed contentedly when he wrapped his arms around her.

She was glad to be home.


End file.
